


[A4A] Choose your torment

by RoughSoftie



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Coercion, Gen, Mind Control, No Sex, PICK YOUR POISON, no good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie
Summary: A person has been brought to an exclusive club by their friend. What they didn't know is that it is a social spot for the city's vampires. One of the "members" has grown bored with just seducing people with their supernatural charms and instead gives the guest the power of choice: Which of the four members will change their life forever?
Kudos: 5





	[A4A] Choose your torment

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested character traits: This is genuinely just a bit of fun for you. You don't really mind what the others get up to. You're playful, a bit curious, and you enjoy how your words affect the listener.
> 
> Suggested tags: [no sex] Implied [RAPE] by [coercion] [vampire] [pick your poison] talk of [violence] [mind control] [abusive relationship] [no good ending]
> 
> FEEL FREE to change names, pronouns etc., to disregard suggestions above, and to make any other changes you like. Make it yours!
> 
> The script is heavily inspired by the Vampire: The Masquerade Roleplaying game. In it being fed upon by a vampire is pure ecstacy, more enjoyable and addictive than any drug. People who get hooked are called Blood Dolls. The vampires in it are cruel and monstrous, and while they can have sex it doesn't really do anything for them. The four members represent four of the clans in the game: Keira is a Brujah, James a Ventrue, William a Nosferatu, and the speaker a Toreador.

*Club music*

You could try talking to me, you know. Or maybe you just like to watch?

Oh sure. I must have been imagining you looking over at me constantly for the last hour.

*Chuckle* You're not as good at playing coy as you think you are. I see those blushing cheeks and twitching lips. Don't play poker.

It's your first night here. That wasn't a question; I know. I would have remembered you. Who brought you?

It *is* a private club. And since neither I nor any of the other members invited you, you must be a guest.

Yes, I'm a member, but don't worry. We often have guests. I'm just curious. You see, we members have an... understanding. We leave each others' "friends" alone, and members have... first claim, so to speak, of their friends' guests. Crude I know but you would not believe the trouble we had before. I'm just making sure I won't end up in a fight.

Aaaah. Amandas friend. Well then, since Amanda isn't here, I guess I'm free to tell you a secret.

*Whispered* You made a grave mistake coming here.

It's not a threat. Your life changed forever the moment you stepped through those doors. The only question is how.

Now *sigh* normally this isn't how I go about things, but frankly I'm bored. This game has played out so many times: Each member biding their time before making a move, the first almost always winning. There's no challenge to it. Nothing interesting. So I'm thinking, why don't you decide?

There are four members here tonight. Before dawn one of us will have you, that much is certain. But who? What will happen to you? What fate do you choose?

Before the game begins, let me tell you something about this club. All our members have two things in common. First, we love power, and especially over people. Bending someone to our will is like oysters marinated in love potion number 9 to us.

Second, we can give you pleasure unlike anything you've ever imagined. A common boast, and yet it's true. That's how we keep control of people. That's why your friend brought you here tonight: No doubt Amanda promised her a night together for a guest.

Now, let the game begin. Turn around. So I can show you your choices of course.

*Right ear* Don't mind my hands on your waist and chin, just guiding you. Off to the right... See that booth? The woman with the leather gloves and half-shaved head?

Keira. She's the reason you're not walking out of here untouched tonight. If you try to leave, she'll grab you. One second you're reaching for the door, the next you're on the ground being dragged towards the back rooms. You'd struggle, to no avail. You'd scream, but no one would help.

She'd take you, hurt you, and through the pain... bliss. Pleasure.

After you'd feel brutalized, violated. Yet thinking of it, the other part of the experience, you'd get excited. Shame and guilt would follow. Eventually you'd come back here. You'd tell yourself you're doing it to prove that you're not afraid, not a victim, that you can handle what happened to you... but deep down, you'd want it to happen again. And it would. And every time you'd feel worse and worse about yourself. Part of you would want to get out, but it'd be too late.

Look at the people around her. *Really* look at them. See how they flinch at her every move. And see how they dress: Heavy makeup to hide bruises, garish lipstick to hide swollen and split lips, long sleeves to cover up cuts and even more bruises. The guy with the cap and sunglasses? She yanked a fistful of his hair out and gave him a black eye. They could stop coming here - I doubt Keira knows anything about them past their names.

And yet, there they sit. Right by their abuser. Quiet, careful. They know she can lash out at any second and so do what they can to prevent it... but they can't. You see, Keira loves to hurt people. To her it's better than sex, screams of agony more exciting than any moan. Pick her and soon you'd join her merry band.

Now, let's pan left, towards the dancefloor. You've already spotted him. White suit, shirt unbottoned down his chest, the ensamble glowing under the blacklights. That's James. He would walk up to you and say a single word: Follow. You would.

*Chuckle* You doubt me? I guarantee you would. Nobody has ever said no. He would lead you, like a puppy on a leash, to the back. He would use you. He would leave you. You'd be nothing to him, your encounter an uninteresting few moments... to him. To you, of course, it would be something quite different. He would make you feel things you never thought possible. After you'd think to yourself that sure, he was cold and distant, but you *did* share something. It must have meant something to him too?

So you'd come back and seek him out. He would remain impersonal. You really are nothing to him, you see. Something to be used, no more important than a plate. Try as you might, however, you wouldn't be able to put tonight behind you. In time, he'd pick you again.

A one-night stand is one thing, but twice? Surely he'd warm up to you. No. James does not "warm up" to people. You'd question yourself. Are you doing something wrong? Why won't he look at you the way you look at him? You begin to notice other women he takes to the back. Maybe she's what he wants? So you begin to change yourself to better suit his tastes, to try and get his attention.

That's why he's surrounded by women with the same hair and clothes, same makeup. After tonight they'd try and dress like you until he picked someone else. So if you want to crave attention you'll never get, change yourself for someone who genuinely does not care about you, just wait and James will come get you.

The third member is further left.

*Left ear* There, in the corner, with the leather straps around him. That's William, and a real dark horse in this game. The most complex option in many ways. If you pick him, you will wake up tomorrow with no memories of tonight. You'd feel the effects and know you were here, but everything else would be gone. A dim memory of having a great time would pull you back though. Some times you'd have a perfectly fine night out, other times you'd wake in your bed, again with no memories.

But while you may not remember it, you still lived through a night with William. A night of horror and revulsion, a living nightmare. The things he would do, the things you would see could make a dead man sick to his stomach. And there would be pain, not like with Keira - blunt and everywhere - but sharp and precise. A needle under your fingernails to Keiras punch in the gut. He would have you under his thumb for hours, and while you would not remember it tomorrow you would be damaged in ways you may never realize.

You can see his victims if you look closely. They keep looking around, searching for something they can't remember. They're confused: What is it that happens here that keeps pulling them back? Why do they always feel so terrible the day after? And why can't they bring themselves to look into the corner?

Finally, of course, there's me.

*Both ears*

Nice to see you again. You're probably expecting me to tell you how great I am - and I am pretty damn amazing - but that's no fun. Instead let me paint you an honest picture.

If you pick me, I won't hurt you... well, maybe a bite or two. But I won't beat you like Keira or mess with your head like William, nor will I drag your self-worth into the abyss. I would treat you well, keep you close and satisfied - until I won't. See I get bored easily. Of music, of events, and especially of people. Pick me and I'll give you the time of your life... before cutting you off with no warning, no explanation, no second chance. It may take a week or a year, but I will break your heart.

Look over my shoulder. See the woman in the red dress? The one staring daggers at you? We had a thing for a few days. I can't quite remember her name, but four years on and she still comes here most nights. That could be your future.

The choice is yours, but don't think too long. The others won't leave you alone all night.

*Time skip - club music fade out & in perhaps*

Ah, hello my dear, made up your mind?

Oh, but you *do* know I was telling the truth. Why else would you be talking to me?

Mmm, I'm delighted to hear it. Winning fair and square is so much more fun. I suggest we get right to it, William has been staring at you for the last five minutes. Come with me.

*Going to back room - footsteps + door closing, muffling of music, something like that*

No bed, no. We won't need it.

*Chuckle* Who said anything about sex? I haven't had any interest in sex in centuries. Now, about that bite I mentioned...


End file.
